Lo que vi en sus ojos
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Recuerdo su risa, recuerdo a Sionis en el suelo, recuerdo ver su rostro por primera vez y ver sus ojos.


**IMPORTANTE:** _Estoy consciente que el primer encuentro del joker y Batman en los comics es diferente, pero adore Batman Arkham Origins y su versión de contar su primer encuentro así que tomo esa para referenciar en el fic. Fuera de eso respeto algunos de los acontecimientos de los comics. Para mí la apariencia de los personajes es la de The Batman de 2005 o en todo caso la de Batman Under the Red Hood la película animada, la que ustedes crean mejor._

_Este fic lo cree hace tiempo en mi mente, solo recientemente lo recordé al terminar Batman Arkham Origins (eh allí porque tomo Origins como su primer encuentro) el fic o Oneshot era pate de algo más grande que tenía, una re imaginación según yo de Batman y sus villanos y aliados, usando algunos de los elementos de las series animadas de los 90´s y la de 2005 además de los juegos de Arkham, si les gusta este fic comenten y díganme si les gustaría ver más._

**Aviso:** _La razón por la que el Joker está vivo aquí y no muerto como en Batman Arkham City establece es que yo coloque este fic antes de los sucesos del juego Arkham City._

**Declaración:** _Batman no me pertenece en ningún aspecto, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

* * *

_**—Lo que vi en sus ojos—**_

* * *

La noche empezó tranquila, la ciudad dormía, la gente vivía y los criminales no habían actuado. Fui tonto al pensar solo por un segundo que todo podía mantenerse así.

La calma de la ciudad era una advertencia para la tormenta. Una llamada policial, robo de banco, situación de rehenes, 15 inocentes, la policía no sabe qué hacer, porque "El" es impredecible. Me muevo por los techos, no estoy a más de unas cuadras, puedo escuchar las sirenas policiales, la multitud. Necesito y debo llegar rápido porque me guste reconocerlo o no. Soy la única persona que conoce a Joker lo suficiente para saber que está planeando algo.

Cuando llego al edificio frente al Banco Comercial de Gotham City la policía ya acordono el área, mantiene a la multitud lejos. Flashbacks vienen a mi cabeza, recuerdo el lugar, no es la primera vez que lo asaltan, pero el recuerdo que viene a mi mente no es nada de eso. Recuerdo su risa, recuerdo a Sionis en el suelo, recuerdo ver su rostro por primera vez y ver sus ojos.

Gordon intenta mantener lejos a la prensa, la policía se prepara para entrar, pero esperan, esperan una señal, esperan que algo suceda, tienen miedo, no les culpo. Uso la garra para llegar hasta el techo del banco y busco la entrada de mantenimiento.

Pero antes de entrar el sonido de megafonía encendiéndose me distrae, su voz, burlona, lunática, su risa, solo es su risa, sabe que estoy aquí, me conoce, esto es solo otro de sus juegos, quiere que entre quiere que lo detenga, no es una llamada de auxilio, es un juego. Porque él me conoce.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno ¡HAHAHAHAHA! Si alguno de los chicos del buen comisionado piensa en ser el héroe, debería recordar primero que las puertas están truqueadas ¡CON SUFICIENTE DINAMITA PARA VOLAR EL EDIFICIO! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….-

Sabe que acepto su invitación cuando entro y busco el ducto de ventilación, me arrastro como la primera vez, solo que esta vez no hay silencio del otro lado, puedo escuchar murmurar a la gente, están asustados. Puedo ver desde la rendija que da al lobi del banco a los hombres del joker, armados y con sus máscaras de payasos.

En el centro de toda esta "El" con arma en mano y una sonrisa en su rostro. Puedo escuchar su leve risa desde aquí, como su cuerpo se mueve de un lado a otro y sus ojos. Sus ojos justo como los recuerdo.

Se dice que los ojos de una persona son la ventana del alma, que dejan ver lo que hay dentro de nosotros, si eso es verdad, lo que veo en los ojos de este enfermo es algo que nunca hubiera querido ver. Desde la primera vez. Él es distinto, él no es como los demás. No tiene propósito y si lo tiene ese debe ser el llevarme al límite.

-Jefe, todo está listo cuándo quiera- exclama uno de los matones regresando de la caja fuerte del banco.

El joker solo sonríe, -¡Ya lo escuchaste Bats!- sabe que estoy aquí, cierro el puño cuando toma al director del banco, uno de los muchos hombre de Roman.

-Por favor, no me ma…-

¡Silencio!- ordena el joker silenciando las suplicas del hombre al colocar el cañón del arma en su cabeza. -Veras Batman…- el analiza el lobi, el techo, las paredes, cada rincón, no sabe dónde estoy pero sabe que estoy en el edificio y sabe que le escucho.

-…recuerdas esta lugar Bats- hace una pausa, como si esperara mi respuesta -…aquí fue la primera vez que nos vimos cara a cara- deja escapar una leve carcajada mientras yo empiezo a retirar los remaches de la rejilla de ventilación -…¿Cuánto ha pasado?, parece solo ayer que tuvimos nuestra primera cita *risa* pero vasta de la milla de los recuerdos, nos hemos divertido mucho durante todo este tiempo ¿no lo crees?- retiro la rejilla y me coloca en la saliente más cercana y fuera de su vista.

-… Oh los buenos tiempos, hicimos tanto juntos, hicimos de esta ciudad un verdadero manicomio, hicimos de la vida del otro algo tan emocionante- me toma solo unos momento analizar y localizar a cada uno de sus matones, sus patrones, sus movimientos y crear una estrategia.

El continua parloteando, no quiero escucharlo, cada delirio y cada verdad, cada demente comentario y cada sádico recuerdo de su mente.

No me toma mucho deshacerme de 3 de sus matones, ahora solo queda el que tiene a su lado y es cuando lo dice. -Pero creo que es hora de llevar esto un poco más lejos- arroja al hombre que tenía en sus manos contra el suelo y de su bolsillo toma un control remoto.

-El edifico estallara Bats, con todo nosotros dentro- los rehenes se aterran, el solo ríe un poco -tú, yo y los hombres que dejaste inconsciente- lanzo el batarang contra el matón dejándolo inconsciente, bajo de la saliente eh intento tomar el control remoto pero con presionar el botón una explosión vuela una sección del suelo.

-Eso solo fue la primera carga, muévete un paso más y todo el lugar estallara por los aires y redecorara el banco con una nueva capa de pintura roja- sus ojos miran directo a los míos mientras ríe, veo su mente, su alma y siento miedo.

Pero no dejo que lo vea, no puedo dejar que lo sepa, eh pelado con otros enfermos pero ellos son predecibles, son fáciles de leer, el Joker es distinto a ellos.

-Vez, podemos jugar de manera justa- su risa no se disminuye ni un poco, no es difícil inutilizar su control remoto con el inhibidor de señales de mi cinturón. Pero debo ganar tiempo.

-¿Por qué?- es una pregunta tonta, no hay un "Porque" con el joker, nunca lo habrá, o al menos no lo puedo ver tan fácilmente. El joker es un perro que corre detrás de un auto, no sabría que hacer cuando lo alcance.

-Oh Bats, tu más que nadie sabe que no hay un porque- juega con el interruptor en su manos retándome -… ¿recuerdas aquel chiste bats? El de los dos hombres y la azotea- por fin escucho el aviso en mi auricular, sin esperar otro segundo me lanzo contra él.

Joker acciona el interruptor pero nada sucede, logro acertar un golpe en su rostro lanzándolo lejos y haciéndole tirar el detonador. Joker rie en el suelo, libero a los rehenes para que huyan. No les dejare a merced de algún otro plan del joker.

-Siempre tan hábil Batman, siempre un paso delante de todos ¿No es asi?- de su chaqueta morada saca una pequeña esfera roja -espero que esto no esté protegido por derechos de autor *jejeje*- la esfera cae al suelo creando una nube de humo, puedo escuchar la risa de joker alejándose, activo el visor de mi mascara y puedo ver su cuerpo alejándose por un pasillo.

Él sabe que esto no me detendrá, sabe que es inútil pero lo hace de todos modos. Le sigo como seguramente él quiere que haga. Puedo escuchar sus carcajadas por todo el lugar, sus pasos apresurados. Esa misma risa que soltó cuando Jasón regreso por venganza, esa misma risa que dejo escapar cuando atormento a Gordon con Bárbara, esa misma risa que soltó la primera vez que nos vimos cara a cara.

La azotea se convierte en nuestro escenario, el no deja de reír levemente, un cuchillo en una mano y una sonrisa en el rostro, eh visto esto tantas veces.

Peleamos, como siempre, como cada vez que nos enfrentamos. Cada pelea que hemos tenido, parece que simplemente el preludio para otra. Los golpes se intercambian pero al final siempre término aventajándole, él lo sabe pero no evita que siga intentándolo, no por desesperación, es un ritual para él.

Por fin llegamos a la misma escena, el en el suelo, mis manos en su chaqueta, la misma sonrisa y risa de siempre. -Parece como si fuera solo ayer Bats- veo a sus ojos de nuevo, esos ojos que he visto tantas veces antes y sigue allí desde la primera vez que lo vi.

No es miedo, no es odio, no es venganza y eso es lo más aterrador. Porque lo que veo en sus ojos es… comprensión, honestidad y empatía. Siempre me pregunto qué es lo que ve en los míos. Supongo que me guste o no, sea una mentira que me diga a mí mismo o no, soy el único que le conoce de verdad y de cierta manera él es el único que me conoce.

Y es por todo eso que este juego nunca terminara, no sin uno de los dos muertos. Porque el siempre regresa, el siempre volverá, no importa cuántas veces parezca morir o cuantas veces lo encierre, el siempre regresara. Lo sé porque lo veo en sus ojos.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado recuerden comentar.**


End file.
